Might and Magic 2
Full Title: Might and Magic Book Two: Gates to Another World * Year Released: 1988 * First Platform: Apple Available Versions See Platform Codes for additional information. Apple, PC (DOS), C64 * Released: 1988 * Developer: New World Computing * Publisher: New World Computing * Packaging: Disks (available in both 3.5" and 5.25"). Manual. Map of Cron. Installation guide. Though first available on the Apple, all three computer versions are virtually indistinguishable from each other. They used the same packaging, except for a sticker stating the disk size and format. There were also some graphics differences that were due to limitations and variations in color schemes on each of the platforms. Genesis * Released: 1991 * Packaging: Cartridge, Map of Cron, Manual. * Publisher: Electronic Arts * Developer: Electronic Arts Drastically different from the original version. Featured an original soundtrack and improved game art. Map layout is the same. This version was released in Europe as well, the game is the same, but the box art is different. SNES *Released: Unknown. *Packaging: Cartrige. Manual. Map of Cron. *Publisher: Elite. *Developer: Iguana Entertainment, Inc., MotiveTime, Ltd. Appears to have been released only in Europe. Plays very much the same as the Genesis version, and is likely a port of that version or vice-versa. The graphics are slightly from the Genesis version. SNES (Japanese) * Released: Unknown. * Packaging: Unknown. * Publisher: LOZC. * Developer: G-Amusements Co., Ltd., Starcraft, Inc. Very different from all other versions. Featured an animated sky. Anime style character protraits. Released in Japan only. Featured different transition effects while moving. Other Known Versions * Amiga - Most likely the same as the PC version as the Amiga is essentially a C64. * TG16. * MSX. * PC-9801. * Mac - See the description for Might and Magic 1 and 2 on the compilations page. Screenshot Comparison The following images show the differences in the various versions of the game. The screenshots were taken just outside the Middlegate Inn, the door to the inn is just to the left. File:Mm2_dos.png|DOS File:Mm2_snes.png|SNES File:Mm2_genesis.png|Genesis File:Mm2_snes_jap.png|SNES (Japanese) Related Products * Player Guide. Collecting Online auctions are the best source for finding these games. Checking various used game vendors may produce results as well. Because there are so many different versions of the game, and because of it's age, this is the game in the series is that the most difficult to collect. A collector may be satisfied in obtaining only the original Apple, DOS, or C64 versions, but not all three. As all of these distributions were identical except for the disks which had the software in the specific format. The Genesis version is relatively easy to obtain, manuals and boxes are not hard to come buy, finding a copy that has the map intact is rarer. The SNES version is rare, but obtainable with patience. All other versions of the game may be impossible for an American collector. The Japanese versions are extremely rare, and are generally not going to be available for shipping to America. Occasionally Japanese vendors sell to Americans on online auctions, and there is some possibility that they will be carrying one of these games. If you are interested in merely playing the game you may purchase and download it legally in a package that includes the first six games in the series.